Dirty Sheets
by Ohjazzy
Summary: Matt and Mello have an intimate encounter in a bed that isn't theirs... Short and sweet PWP :p


**A/N: Just a short, smutty story written out of boredom/insomnia. Picture the guys around 16-17 here, please. I know they weren't actually living at Wammy House at that age so that makes it kind of AU, but… Yeah, the thought of 14 year olds having sex is gross to me and I don't want you seeing that in your head while you read D:**

**BTW, this goes with a comic I doodled a while ago, but the comic is shitty so I don't want to post the link :p  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Mello, this seems like it might be a bad idea. Are you sure you wanna go through with it?"<p>

Mello turned to his redheaded boyfriend, smirking. "Of course I am, Matt."

He grabbed the other boy by the wrist and continued dragging him through the long, winding halls of Wammy House until they reached their destination. They looked both ways down the hall to be sure there was no one around to see, before they stepped inside the room. It was ridiculously clean and hardly looked lived in at all, the bed perfectly made and the desk bare. However, the bed didn't stay neat for long because after closing and locking the door behind them, Mello promptly shoved Matt down onto it and then climbed into his lap.

The redhead's cheeks flushed as they always did when his boyfriend got 'frisky', something that Mello found attractive and endearing and he leaned down to capture the other's lips in a feverish kiss. A pair of gloved hands gripped his skinny hips as their tongues battled and a content moan escaped Matt's throat as the blond began to grind against him. Mello pulled away and removed his vest before he began unfastening the taller boy's belt, smirking at the lustful gaze he was giving him.

"We have to make this fast. I don't know when-"

Mello was cut off when Matt flipped him onto his back on the mattress and stood up to quickly remove his own shirt. His actions told Mello that if he wanted it fast, he could do fast. He finished unbuttoning his pants and kicked them off before climbing back onto the bed and working on the laces of Mello's tight leather pants, while also pressing hot, wet kisses along the blond's neck and jaw. Mello moaned and ran his hands through Matt's thick, fiery hair, loving how enthusiastic his usually apathetic boyfriend became when he was aroused.

"You're so easy, Matt," Mello muttered, feeling his pants loosen and allowed the other boy to pull them off completely.

"So are you," The redhead retorted as he grasped Mello's hard member, proving his point. He liked the fact that his boyfriend rarely wore underwear; it was one less layer in the way. He, however, was still clad in a pair of boxers, but Mello was already working on tugging them off.

Once they were both completely naked, Matt positioned himself between Mello's legs and spit into his palm, using the saliva to lube himself up. The two had done this so many times that minimal preparation was required. His cock throbbed with need as his dark blue eyes scanned Mello's body splayed out beneath him, knowing the blond wanted him just as much.

Slowly, he began to enter, meeting some resistance as Mello's body instinctively tightened but after a moment, he was able to slip inside, enveloped in a silky heat that made him groan.

"Don't be too loud," Mello half-joked in a breathless manner as he wrapped his arms around the redhead's slim shoulders.

Matt smirked and instead of thrusting slowly and gently to begin with, he pulled out and then slammed back in, enjoying the way Mello threw his head back and let out a small "uhn" sound. He continued this pace, the two of them growing hotter and sweatier by the moment. Mello wrapped his legs around Matt's waist, clinging to him as he was pounded repeatedly into the no longer clean and crisp sheets.

"Oh, my God!" He moaned, not caring if it was blasphemous. After all, he _was _currently fucking another man, which made using the lord's name in vain seem much less sinful in comparison.

Mello brought his lips to Matt's neck, nipping roughly at the sensitive skin and enjoying the shudder that went through the other boy's body as he soothed the mark with his tongue.

Matt's hand gripped Mello's shaft, stroking him as hard and fast as his thrusts, making the blond cry out and dig his nails into the other's back. He reached his peak as Matt whispered hotly in his ear that he was also getting close and a few moments later he was arching up off the bed, both of their chests and stomachs splattered with his orgasm. His muscles clenched tighter around Matt and the redhead pulled out, jerking himself off to completion, throwing his head back and moaning as he came.

The two caught their breath before moving again and Mello looked down at his torso with a displeased expression, reaching for the pillow beside him and using it to mop up the mess they had made as Matt grabbed a corner of the blanket and used to wipe off his own stomach and hands. Leaving the bedding in a sticky, sweaty pile, the two stood up and redressed, trying to make themselves look presentable… or at least like they didn't just finish having sex.

The doorknob jiggled as someone tried to enter, making both of them jump. They shared a look that said "Oh, shit…" but Mello composed himself and Matt pulled the orange goggles over his eyes as the blond walked over to the door and swung it open, ready to face whoever was on the other side. Thankfully, it was Near and not Roger. That would have made things a little more awkward.

The short, white haired teen looked up at them, a puzzle box in his hands and a frown on his boyish face as he asked, "What were the two of you doing in my room?"

Mello took Matt by the hand and as they walked past the small boy, he replied in a haughty tone, "Oh, nothing much. But you might want to get a new set of sheets."

The puzzle box fell to the floor and, as the little white pieces scattered everywhere, the look of shocked understanding on the albino's face was priceless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You're probably asking yourself, what did Near do to deserve this? Well, probably just being Near and that is reason enough for Mello. Matt doesn't really care either way, as long as he gets laid :p lolol k bedtiemz noa...  
><strong>


End file.
